Ámame de nuevo
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Luego de aquella nochebuena, Sora se arrepiente de su propia decisión, porque sabe que con ella no será feliz, que su felicidad está en otra persona. - . Tomando el reto de Genee del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Sólo hago uso y goce con el ánimo de entretener (me). **

**Escribo esto tomando el reto que dejó Genee, en el foro "proyecto 1-8". El cual ha sido escribir un fic usando la canción **_love me again __**de**__ Jhon Newman_

**Quiero dejar en claro, que el fic no es de un capítulo y este es más que nada introductorio para que se entienda. Tampoco creo que sea de más de 2 o 3, pero al menos se entiende ahora.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto! Espero les guste (: **

**Ámame de nuevo**

Siempre he leído frases o historias en los mismos libros, de gente que comete errores y luego está el resto de su vida comiéndose las entrañas preguntándose qué habría pasado de no ser así.

A veces obramos por miedo al qué dirán o el qué vendrá. O simplemente no pensamos nuestras propias acciones, y menos en lo que se desencadenará luego de.

¿Sería posible tener un don para saber el futuro? Digo, con la intención de que a cada paso que uno de, sepa cómo repercutirá en el futuro.

Pero al mismo tiempo, es interesante no tener la certeza de un mañana. De si me voy a arrepentir por el chocolate que me tomé ayer o que si el trabajo que espero conseguir sea el del resto de mi vida. Si seré feliz en lo que decidí estudiar o quién ganará la próxima copa mundial.

Existe un súbito y creciente, que nace cada noche cuando uno cierra los ojos cansados con la idea de entregarse a Morfeo. Porque el mañana es el futuro, y por más planes que uno tenga estos siempre se pueden arruinar a último momento.

Y aquí estoy yo, temblando en mi posición con la mano estirada a punto de apretar ese botón blanco. La casa de Yamato se me hace grande, como si fuera a comerme de un solo bocado ¿o sólo soy yo?

Alguien muy sabio me dijo que para eliminar la tensión hay que tomar aire, contar hasta 10 y botarlo.

Pero como mi suerte es la de una hoja seca, antes de siquiera tocar el jodido timbre alguien ya había abierto la puerta. Frente a mi Takeru me sonreía invitándome a entrar y al mismo tiempo confundido de que esté ahí sin moverme, llevaba una chaqueta lo que daba a entender que iba de salida. Ahogue mis propios nervios y prejuicios, sonreí como siempre.

—¡T.K! — Le saludé, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sora ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos! — Debo confesar que desde que me fui de vacaciones con mi familia que no venía hasta esta casa, él tenía razón, llevaba mucho tiempo sin asomar ni la punta de la nariz.

—Lo sé, acabo de volver de la playa — Le comenté, el hermano pequeño de Yamato siempre me producía paz y alegría, era tan honesto e irradiaba un resplandor que cualquiera le gustaría tener siempre. — ¿Está tú hermano?

Esa era la pregunta, yo no estaba aquí para verle a él. Sino que para hablar con Yamato, había sido una cobarde y había escapado de la ciudad con la idea de evitar esta conversación, pero ya no había más excusas, el futuro no se forja solo.

M—Sí, está tocando la guitarra en su cuarto, pasa, pasa — Me invitó a entrar. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo noté que en su mano derecha llevaba escondiendo un regalo con envoltorio rosa.

—Gracias… salúdame a Hikari de mi parte — Solté sin mirarlo y seguí caminando.

Adentro la casa estaba cálida, el frio afuera era notorio pero adentro el calor te invitaba a entrar. El olor familiar me invadió y saturó las fosas nasales.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos una melodía que se colaba por todos lados, caminé siguiéndola, notando que la casa estaba vacía. Un malestar me llenó el estómago ante eso.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, dudé una vez más. Sentí las piernas tiritándome y las ganas de salir corriendo se volvieron más tangibles que nunca, pero ahí, colgado en la pared había una foto de todos.

Los ocho niños elegidos, cada uno diferente y con historias comunes que nos entrelazaban para siempre. Un gemido de dolor escapo desde mi garganta en el momento que me fije en él. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa fotografía, pero a mi juicio propio parecía más que una eternidad.

Toqué la puerta con miedo, subiendo la rudeza de los golpes cada dos. De repente la música dentro del cuarto cesó, me quedé quieta unos minutos conteniendo la respiración, luego de aquello que parecieron horas la puerta se abrió con suavidad.

El rostro de Yamato se asomó con curiosidad, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando me vieron plantada en la mitad del pasillo de su casa. Su cabello rubio se encontraba revuelto y por la chaqueta que llevaba encima, no esperaba visitas en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y su mandíbula se tensó sin querer.

—Sora…— Habló, parado frente a mí se veía más grande que nunca. Me sacaba casi una cabeza de alto, lo que nunca me había parecido mucho, hoy me hacía sentir que era una enorme distancia hasta sus ojos.

—Matt… — Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que nos habíamos visto?

Lo recuerdo, en _noche buena_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me preguntó sacándome de mi propio torrente de pensamientos, le miré buscando una respuesta, ni siquiera yo sabía cómo empezar.

—yo… yo… — Sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme, la fotografía en la pared parecía torturarme. La sonrisa de él estaba colando hondo una vez más dentro de mí, y yo me sentía tan desnuda frente a los dos hombres que habían marcado mi vida.

Frente a los dos, y eso que uno ni siquiera estaba presente.

— ¿Quieres ir al salón? — Volvió a hablar, le miré desde su posición. Me sonrió con naturalidad como siempre, como si nunca nada hubiera cambiado. Asentí algo aturdida por la situación que yo misma había creado.

Caminé tras su humanidad por el angosto pasillo, el salón se veía algo desordenado pero lo mínimo. Me senté sin siquiera pensarlo, fueron mis piernas las que fallaron y caí de forma pesada sobre el sofá más cercano. Matt desapareció de la habitación, dejándome otra vez con mis pensamientos ahogarme.

No estoy segura cuál es la fuerza la que me lleva a cometer cada acción o decisión que tomo. ¿Por qué lo hago? Ni yo misma lo sé, sólo sé que cada día tomo peores decisiones.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos ahí están esas pupilas marcadas por un dolor que aquella vez no comprendí. Me atormentan como uno de los peores fantasmas que pueden existir, y yo sé que fue culpa mía, porque sentí miedo y me desesperé.

La peor decisión que he tomado. ¿Habrá sido esa? ¿Cuántas más personas puedo dañar por mi propio miedo?

Sentí una sonrisa amarga florecer, yo tenía el emblema del amor.

Siempre me dije que era una broma del destino, recuerdo que intentaron que me la creyera, que de verdad tenía las características para portar ese emblema. Hoy otra vez, vuelvo a darme cuenta que no lo merecía ni un poco, que siempre fue un chiste de mi propio y cruel destino.

—Te traje jugo — Traía una bandeja con dos vasos y un pequeño plato con galletas, volví a sonreír con aquella culpa que me carcomía por dentro. No le merecía, no merecía a nadie.

—Yamato yo… — Las palabras comenzaron a atascarse una vez más en mi estómago, la garganta me ardía como si estuviera por escupir fuego y las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos.

—Antes que digas algo — Me miró, tan serio y calculador como siempre le había sido, desde pequeño admiré su tranquilidad para tomar cada momento, contrarrestándose a la pasión que le ponía Tai en cada situación.

¿Es que siempre iba a volver, día a día, minuto a minuto, a golpear mi pobre corazón?

—Yo no puedo hacer esto — Soltó de pronto, le miré confundida —Sé lo que pasó el día de noche buena, tú lo sabes — Mi corazón comenzó a golpetear contra mi pecho con fuerza.

Una y otra vez me preguntaba por qué había dicho eso aquella noche, porque me había comportado de esa manera. Son las decisiones las que forjan el futuro, son las decisiones las que nos dan un pie para el nuevo día. Decidimos sobre todo lo que nos concierne, sobre cada punto de nuestra vida.

Todo se resume en malditas decisiones.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto… tú y yo, no puedo — La lentitud de su forma de hablar me exasperó un momento — Sé que ese día dije cosas, y tú también… pero no quiero herirte, somos amigos y hemos vivido muchas cosas — Sus explicaciones no las escuchaba en ese punto, me encontraba mirándole, aturdida, quizás como si fuera una loca.

Sus ojos azules me inspeccionaban esperando una respuesta, pero qué iba a decirle, ¿sabes? Venía a decirte lo mismo, lo que pasa es que ese día me idiotice y pensé que decir que me gustabas tú era una mejor salida a aceptar mis reales sentimientos. ¿Eso?

— Matt — Le callé, sé que seguía dando explicaciones vanas que realmente no me importaban —No me expliques nada — Sonreí, mientras tomaba sus manos, como lo había hecho tantas veces en nuestros años de niños, sus ojos seguían igual que siempre, él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre —Creo que ese día ninguno actuó bien, yo… Venía a decirte lo mismo — Me sinceré.

—¿Sabes? — Me miró un momento y sonrió, avergonzado —Sí me gustas —

Aquella frase detuvo el palpitar de mi corazón, le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sentía un ruido sordo en mis oídos y la boca pastosa, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué me había dicho eso antes?

Su sonrisa seguía ahí —No te preocupes — Afirmó, mientras alejaba sus manos de las mías —Debe ser un gusto que dejaron tantos años, el hecho de que eras diferente — Sus palabras fluían, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo en ese momento —Lo que quiero decir, es que, por más que me pase eso, no dejaré que tú cometas un error —

—Un error — Susurré, aquella frase me había taladrado tanto tiempo, bajé la vista a mis pies, a los suyos y luego de vuelta a él, encontrando una respuesta a todo lo que me decía.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste? — Su voz fue más alegré, se estiró para tomar su vaso y bebió del jugo que había servido —¿O recién lo notaste tú? –

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sobre Taichi, todos sabíamos que te gustaba… Menos tú y él –

¿Me había sentido alguna vez tan tonta y desnuda como en este momento? ¿Había tenido esta sensación tan fuerte antes?

El corazón me bombeaba con fuerza, sentía el fluir de la sangre por mis arterias y venas, el movimiento microscópico de cada bacteria. Cada sensación se encontraba llenando mi cuerpo de sensaciones y emociones que no podía describir.

El error de una decisión como la que tomé aquella noche había repercutido en mi cabeza, y no sólo ahí, sino que en mi corazón.

No había vuelto a hablar con Tai, tampoco con Matt hasta ahora. No había vuelvo a asomar mi cabeza por ninguno de los lugares que solíamos frecuentar, pero sí había visto cada álbum de fotos que guardaba recelosamente bajo mi cama y en mi buró.

Cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada movimiento nuevo que podía encontrar lo escaneaba para no perderlo. Porque para seguir siendo yo, tenía que meter la pata antes de entender la verdad sobre todo.

Porque desde que le conocí llevaba enamorada de él, sólo necesitaba que sus ojos me gritaran lo que yo ya sabía y que mi propio cuerpo se diera cuenta, para que la chispa se prendiera en mi cabeza.

Él y yo nos necesitábamos como las plantas al sol, porque siempre habíamos estados destinados a estar juntos y seguir un camino juntos.

Pero mi ceguera y miedo habían cortado el puente, me había quedado de un lado y él había cruzado al otro.

¿Cuánto dolor le había causado? De sólo recordar que fue el mismo Taichi quien alentó a darle el regalo a Yamato hacía que mi corazón saltara, le había lastimado de la peor forma, haciendo que él mismo me ayudara con mi supuesto "enamorado".

¿Me odiaría? Yo si fuera él me odiaría, pero…

—Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, debes decírselo — El consejo de Matt una vez más me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Le sonreí.

Si estábamos destinados, esto solo debían ser pruebas. Y si es así, quiero creer que no arruiné mi futuro con una mala decisión marcada por el miedo del qué dirán.


	2. II

**II**

No sé qué en momento la hora pasó, se me escapó de las manos hasta que miré el reloj y marcaba casi las 11 de la noche. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirme bien, en este lugar y con él.

Yamato siempre ha sido parte de mí, ha estado conmigo un millón de veces y marcó tantas otras. Ha estado a veces cuándo nadie más lo está, conteniendo mi cuerpo antes del derrumbe, ahogando mis lágrimas en su camisa preferida, ahí como un buen amigo.

Y me alegra saber que por una mala decisión no le perderé.

Esta sensación de bienestar al poder sentarnos y hablar de lo que vivimos ahora, vivimos ayer y viviremos mañana. Sentía miedo antes de venir aquí, miedo de no poder explicarme bien o que simplemente las cosas no fueran así, miedo de perder uno de mis fuertes pilares por mis idioteces inmaduras.

Pero, no ha sido así y por primera vez no arruiné algo importante para mí.

—Supongo que se lo dirás — las palabras de mi compañero me sacaron de mis propios pensamientos, le miré enarcando una ceja.

—¿El qué?

—A Taichi — rodó los ojos como si aquello fuera obvio, sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas, si bien estaba contenta de no perderle como amigo, este era otro tema que no estaba segura de poder hablar tan abiertamente con él como lo hacía con Mimi —. No puedes dejarle pasar más tiempo… él está —

Calló.

La expectativa comenzó a asfixiarme, sentí mi cuerpo temblaba ante la rabia de que no siguiera la frase.

—Yam — pero fui cortada por su mirada seria, aquella le podía hasta matar.

—Sólo ve y díselo — acotó mientras se levantaba del sofá. Me miró un momento y volvió a sonreír.

Por más que le miraba me convencía que aquella noche no tomé las decisiones con la cabeza fría, estaba presionada por mi propio miedo y eso me llevó a saltar por un precipicio del cual nunca debí caer.

—¿Así como así? — mi voz me atropelló con esa duda idiota que salió.

Se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no se le ocurría otra forma y de todos modos dicen que muchas veces las cosas simples son las mejores.

—Ya es tarde para que te vayas — me comentó, le miré unos segundos y me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Otra vez la hora había corrido y yo sin darme cuenta —. Takeru no llega hoy, puedes dormir en su cuarto — me ofreció, asentí sin siquiera pensármelo.

El sofá era la cosa más incómoda que podía haber en esta casa.

—Así que al pequeño TK le fue bien que no llega a dormir ¿eh? — mi pregunta sugerente hizo que se removiera en su puesto mientras sonreía. Se notaba el amor que se tenían esos dos y que como todo hermano mayor estaba orgulloso de él.

—Me envió un mensaje hace unas horas, dice que irá dónde Daisuke a dormir — se encogió de hombros.

La verdad es que eso de ir donde Dai no me parecía cierto, y sonreí sin darme cuenta al imaginar la cara de Tai cuándo supiera que TK dormiría con su hermanita esta noche.

Taichi.

.

.

.

Me estiré algo adormilada, podía sentir movimiento afuera de la habitación.

Por un momento desconocí el lugar dónde estaba, luego recordé que era la habitación del pequeño Takeru, que ahora vivía con su hermano desde que pudo escoger.

Siempre adoré la relación que tenían ellos dos, que a pesar de que fueron separados nunca dejaron de verse y adorarse como hermanos. Aunque estoy casi segura que el hecho de que ambos hayan sido llevados al digimundo juntos ayudó a su relación.

Una fotografía en el buró me llamo la atención, eran ellos dos sonriendo sin parar a la cámara, atrás se veían unas montañas y un largo puente que cruzaban. Debían ser algunas de sus vacaciones, ya que se veían un poco más grandes de cuando llegamos del digimundo la primera vez.

Después de estirarme un par de veces, decidí salir de la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta vieja que Yamato me había prestado para dormir y unos shorts que fueron de TK cuando más pequeño, los que me quedaban bien y hasta un poco más grandes.

Si lo pensaba de forma rápida, cualquier chica le encantaría estar en esta posición, con ropa de Matt y despertando en su casa, quizás no con él, pero aquí.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado, buscando el baño me encontré con el dueño de casa quien venía de la cocina con un tazón humeante de café. Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, recordar el por qué estaba aquí lo hacía algo incómodo pero al menos ya no sentía esa tensión que yo misma había creado dentro de mí.

Somos muy distintos, y como amigos funcionamos bien, más allá no hay más. Al menos para mí, no.

—¿Quieres café?

Asentí y le seguí hasta la cocina. Donde cogió la cafetera y sirvió un buen poco en una taza, para luego dármela. Aspiré el suave olor de la bebida y me sentí automáticamente mejor en todos los sentidos, el café podía no sólo despertar, sino que relajaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

Me encontraba absorta en eso cuando el timbre sonó. Yamato se levantó para abrir mientras yo seguía en mi ritual de olisquear, llenándome de aquella vida.

Tomé un poco, complaciéndome con la calidez del líquido mientras bajaba por mi garganta. Nunca había sido fan completamente del café, pero el olor para mí era otra cosa, quizás hasta podríamos decirle que una droga.

Pero cuando levanté la vista todo mi mundo cayó abajo, y el café en mis manos no podría levantarlo ni aunque lo intentara.

Frente a mi estaba Taichi, su mirada era extraña, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los hombros parecían agarrotados.

No le veía desde aquella fatídica noche y me parecía más guapo que nunca.

Su cabello despeinado y el bronceado típico de él, que ahora se había esfumado un poco producto del invierno. Aquella camisa que lucía los primeros 2 botones sueltos, dándole una sensualidad que sólo él podía poseer. Pantalones negros tan comunes en todos, pero por alguna razón, en él parecían diferentes.

Aquellos ojos color chocolate parecían escanearme, hasta hacerme sentir desnuda y sumisa ante él.

Y por un momento sentí como el aire comenzaba a ahogarme, y las jodidas mariposas daban empezaban a danzar en mi estómago. Quería vomitar todo el café que había tomado, por un momento me pareció tan repulsivo, pero no solté la taza en ningún momento, ya que me parecía mi único escudo contra él.

Sentí la decepción fluir por su rostro, y una mueca rota me dio la bienvenida cuando intentó sonreírme.

Aquello fue una estocada, el dolor dio rienda suelta en mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que todo aquello, sólo lo había producido yo.

Mimi muchas veces me dijo que Tai estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo nunca le creí. Y aquel día cuándo él mismo me animó a declararme a Yamato, pensé que todo lo que me había dicho mi amiga no eran más que mentiras.

Pero en este momento, sentada frente a él, podía ver el dolor bailar por sus ojos, llevaba los puños cerrados con fuerza y la mandíbula poco a poco perdía esa tensión que tenía antes. No era el mismo chico de siempre, alegre y desinhibido que conocí.

—Hey, Yamato no me contó que estabas aquí — intentó sonar alegre, o al menos yo intenté decirme aquello. Se acercó a mí y chasconeo mi cabello como siempre lo hacía. Notó mi ropa y su rostro volvió a quebrarse otra vez, negó con la cabeza y sus ojos tristes me miraron, directamente para luego fijarlos en la puerta donde yacía el rubio —. En fin, sólo vine a dejarte esa camiseta, gracias por prestármela — estaba claro que no hablaba conmigo, que sus ojos rehuían los míos, pasó su mano son suavidad por mi cabeza una vez más y me sonrió.

Debía decirle algo, excusarme o al menos así lo sentía yo. Él debía estar pensando que yo estaba aquí por algo diferente y que lucía la ropa del dueño de casa por el culmino de una visita con otra intención que la realidad.

_Taichi, _ _no estoy aquí por lo que estás imaginando. _

—Venía de paso nada más, debo ir a ayudar a mi mamá en casa.

Fue una excusa idiota y pude notarlo.

Le miré apremiante, buscando esos ojos chocolate que escapaban de los míos. Su sonrisa volvió a asomarse, cada vez más tensa y dolorosa. No volvió a acercarse a mí, ni a mirarme.

—Nos vemos pronto, Sora — pero cuando dijo eso ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—Ta… — y ya no estaba.

Una visita fugaz.

Cual bastó para dejarme hecha añicos en el suelo, esos ojos tristes comenzaban a atormentarme hasta no poder más.

No podía moverme, estaba entumida con su rostro marcado como fuego dentro de mi cabeza. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

¿Cierto?

Salté de la silla donde estaba, dejando la taza humeante sobre la mesa, y corrí hasta la puerta, sólo para encontrarme como esta era cerrada por el mismo Yamato.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le trasmití toda la urgencia de salir corriendo para buscarle, me pasó la mano por el cabello, justo como lo había hecho Tai segundos antes.

—Él me ha pedido que te cuide — me dijo, sonreía con aquel cariño que le profesaba a su hermano, el cual me daba ahora —. Debes hablar con él, pero no ahora ni así — me miró.

Asentí, sintiéndome ridícula en ese momento.

.

.

.

Y por más fuerte que estuviera la calefacción aun podía sentir ese frío asolador que me consumía, mis manos estaban entumecidas así como mis piernas. La ventana afuera mostraba la oscuridad de la noche que venía y yo sólo podía quedarme mirando como esta iba a comenzar a consumirme.

Le había perdido, o al menos esa era la sensación que se encontraba en mi interior, martillando mi cabeza y corazón.

Sus ojos llenos de dolor me lo habían dicho y lo que luego me dijo Yamato lo corroboró.

Si alguna vez existió algo, él lo quiso dar por acabado.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

Sentía las lágrimas fluir por mis mejillas y el dolor posicionarse a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, habíamos vivido tantas cosas, tantas que nos hicieron más grandes y fuertes, pero yo no podía con el signo de mi emblema.

Porque el amor me estaba matando de a poco.

Le había escrito a Mimi para pedirle ayuda, ahora que vivía al otro lado de un océano completo era más difícil mantener una relación con ella, pero a fin de cuentas siempre se preocupaba por mí y mis correos llenos de dudas. Al menos ahora sabía que había podido hablar con Yamato y acabar con esa mala decisión, el problema era ahora, que no estaba segura de qué tenía que hacer.

¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

¡Sora eres una idiota!


	3. III

**III**

Habían tantas cosas para las que estaba preparado en la vida; para caer de un rascacielos, para luchar otra vez en el mundo Digimon, para un partido de fútbol con dos jugadores menos y en una final, para batallar contra la muerte.

... pero no estaba listo para verle, no a ella, no ahora.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos sentí mi corazón saltar, aquel mismo brinco que daba cada vez que ella sonreía para mí o nuestros brazos se rozaban sin querer.

Me dejé caer con fuerza sobre mi cama, puse mis manos tras mi cabeza y cerré los ojos un momento. De verdad no estaba listo para verla, para darme cuenta que lo de ella y Yamato iba tan serio, tanto así que estaba durmiendo en su casa y con ropa de él.

_¿Ellos habrían...?_

La sola pregunta mandó un cosquilleo incómodo por todo mi cuerpo, sentí nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Me doble sobre la cama y frente a mí, las fotografías que Hikari había colgado alguna vez en la pared me miraron.

Esas sonrisas despreocupadas que teníamos a los 11 años, y las de tristeza unos años después al despedirnos de nuestros amigos del Digimundo. Esos días y meses que pasamos todos juntos nos unieron como uno sólo, éramos un grupo compenetrado y si bien nunca se los dije, lo siento, sin ellos yo no hubiera sido el líder que fui.

Cada uno de esos pedazos de papel pegados en la muralla, daban cuenta de lo importante que son para mí todas esas personas, a pesar de que cuando Hikari quiso pegarlas les dije que era algo de niñas.

No quise mirar la fotografía dónde salía con Yamato y Sora, sabía que sólo haría todo mucho peor. Pero la recordaba como si la hubiéramos sacado ayer, los tres sonrientes, yo al medio de ellos dos.

Interponiéndome en su relación...

El dolor volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, las nauseas y la desesperación comenzó a hacerse más fuertes, torturándome.

No iba a llorar, yo no lloraba. Sólo que el malestar ya no podía soportarlo.

_Agumon, te fallé. _

El signo del valor no estaba hecho para mí, siempre creí que nadie más podría portarlo, que había sido tallado sólo para mi, que mi corazón era tan fuerte como un poderoso león. Me había convencido que sólo yo podría ser el elegido, que sólo yo cumplía las expectativas.

Pero ahora, más que nunca sabía que no era así.

Había huido como un gato asustado de la casa de mi mejor amigo, ¿dónde quedaba ese corazón de león que todos decían que tenía?

Miré otra vez desde la cama el escritorio que había en su cuarto, nunca había sido el más estudioso y muchos menos el más inteligente, siempre recordaré como Koushiro me incitaba a estudiar y yo prefería jugar fútbol o simplemente dormir, como Sora y Mimi (a rastras de mi mejor amiga) muchas veces vinieron a ayudarme con las tareas de historia y matemática o como Yamato prefería ignorarme si yo hacía mejores planes que estudiar para los exámenes.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, a pesar de no ser un afortunado en el amor, si lo soy en la amistad. Que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo es algo que nunca podría negar.

Me levanté de un salto al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de al lado, ya era muy tarde. Saqué la maleta del armario y comencé a llenarlo de toda mi ropa y objetos personales más importantes.

_Ya no soy el que fui y debo cambiar todo eso. _

Las fotografías que colgaban de la pared me sonreían y por más idiota que alguna vez las creí, sabía que no podía dejarlas, eran una parte dura de mis recuerdos. Tomé una dónde salía con todo el grupo, otra con mi familia, una con mi hermana cuando éramos pequeños, otra con Agumon y aquella donde salía con mis dos mejores amigos. Sé que especialmente esta última traía recuerdos amargos, pero no podía olvidar una de las partes más importantes de mi vida, sé que algún día el dolor desaparecerá y podré volver a verla con una sonrisa.

Una vez me dijeron que nunca debía olvidar a quienes más quería, y si ellos están felices, yo no seré quien entorpezca eso.

Tomé el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y marqué, mientras esperaba al tono de llamada, apoyé el aparato entre mi hombro y oreja para poder seguir armando la maleta.

—¿Diga?

La voz al otro lado con el mismo tono casual de siempre me sacó una sonrisa, era gracioso pensar que pasarán los años, siempre existía la misma chispa y bondad en su voz.

—Izzy — le saludé. —¿Te acuerdas del favor que te pedí la semana pasada? — Koushiro siempre sería uno de mis mejores amigos, si bien no lo conocía tanto como a Yamato, siempre había estado conmigo y dándome consejos cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido — sabía a qué se refería, yo mismo le había comentado mis dudas respecto al tema, pero la noche anterior había decidido que no daría mi pie atrás.

No tenía la fortaleza para seguir como si nada, hoy había ido con la intención de despedirme de Yamato y contarle lo que había decidido para mi futuro, pero al verla ahí todo en mi cabeza se nubló y no pude decir nada.

La noche anterior había ido a cenar con mis padres, Hikari y TK a un restaurant cercano como despedida. Sentí en un momento que invitar al hermano menor de mi mejor amigo aplacaría la culpa de no invitarle a él, pero no fue así, por lo que hoy temprano decidí ir hasta su casa. Sé que era un inmaduro al no invitarle y no decirle, pero sabía que si lo invitaba a él, Sora se enteraría y ahí sí que no podría soportarlo.

—¿Tai? — la voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—El avión sale en 2 horas, creo que... en 30 minutos.

—Vale, nos vemos.

Le había pedido a Koushiro que me llevará al aeropuerto, sabía que ir con mis padres sería más difícil. Mamá lloraría y Papá intentaría aguantar las lágrimas con palabras sin sentido, Hikari me abrazaría y toda mi fuerza de voluntad se iría para hacerme quedar acá.

Pero debo irme, ya había aceptado la invitación de la universidad de Londres para estudiar con la beca deportiva y poder jugar en uno de los equipos importantes del país. No daría un pie atrás.

Luego de tener todo listo, bajé las cosas hasta la sala y me quedé en ese lugar. Miré la casa vacía, le había pedido a mis progenitores que hicieran sus cosas que por mí no se preocuparán y le pedí a TK que invitara a mi hermana a alguna parte.

_Tai, eres un cobarde. _

Sonreí con amargura cuando la bocina del auto de Koushiro sonó. ¿Emblema del Valor? esto era un chiste, un mal chiste en estos momentos.

Admiraba la fortaleza que tuvo Mimi cuando decidió irse a Estados Unidos y la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en su cara el día que la despedimos en el aeropuerto, tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus mejillas pero estaba segura de lo que quería en su futuro.

Arrastrando la maleta tras mío y con la mochila de equipaje de mano en la espalda salí de la casa. Dejé mis llaves en la mesilla a la salida y con una simple mirada me despedí de mi hogar de tantos años.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no les contaste a los demás — podía ver la confusión en sus ojos, sólo asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome culpable.

Koushiro me miraba buscando respuestas a todas sus preguntas y yo no me sentía tan fuerte para admitir mi cobardía extrema. Nadie sabía que había cometido un error al alentar a Sora a estar con Yamato, sé que para todos era perfectamente normal, pero para mí no lo fue.

La carta de admisión me había llegado a mediados de Diciembre, y no se lo había comentado ni a mis padres hasta hace dos semanas atrás. Cuando me di cuenta que no me quedaba nada que me mantuviera atado a este lugar, porque la familia siempre está ahí y los amigos igual, a pesar de los kilómetros.

—Llorarán mucho por mí — respondí, terminé de un último sorbo la gaseosa que tenía en la mano y caminé hasta el basurero.

En la pantalla de anuncios decía que mi vuelo ya estaba siendo abordado y no pasó mucho hasta que la voz mecánica de una mujer avisara que debía apresurarme a la puerta 3.

La gente en el terminal era variada, había hombres serios de traje que corrían de aquí para allá con sus maletas y teléfonos móviles pegados a las orejas, parejas que se sonreían e iban de la mano con los ojos llenos de sueños, familias que lloraban ser separadas pero al mismo tiempo se prometían volver a verse pronto.

Y yo, que había decidido escapar de mis malas decisiones, del miedo de no poder superar lo que estoy sintiendo. Escapar del cobarde que me estoy volviendo al estar aquí.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello mientras sentía la sonrisa más forzada y triste que había logrado en mi vida, volví sobre mis pasos hasta donde me esperaba Koushiro y me planté frente a él, con el boleto del avión en mi mano derecha, listo para irme.

—Es hora de que me vaya — la voz me salió ronca y seca, me miró y asintió con suavidad. —Quiero que sepas una cosa antes de que me vaya — no me servía de nada seguir ocultando aquello, era uno de mis mejores amigos y él tendría que saberlo al menos.

—Ya lo sé — me golpeteó la espalda, su sonrisa era sincera, sentía mi boca abierta y no podía entender ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿no había sido hermético con este tema?. —Se ve a leguas, Hikari también lo sabe y ella me lo comentó. Está preocupada por ti — mi hermana me conocía como la palma de su mano, siempre sabía que pensaba sin que yo siquiera pensara en decírselo.

Bajé la vista avergonzando, él lo sabía, él conocía lo cobarde que era. No podía mirarlo ahora, ¿cuánto llevaba sabiéndolo? Me sentí tan miserable de repente, desnudo y lleno de más dudas que nunca.

—No voy a juzgarte, no soy quien — su tono era el mismo amable y comprensivo de toda la vida, Izzy siempre había sido igual, hasta en los peores momentos. —Sólo te desearé que seas el mejor y mucho éxito, la suerte no existe — volvió a sonreírme.

Lo abracé con fuerza, pensando en lo egoísta que estaba siendo al irme sin avisarle a nadie más, pero ya más adelante podría aceptar mis errores y enmendarlos.

—Cuídalas mucho — no estaba demás decirle a quienes me refería, asintió solemne y el último llamado a abordar el avión me hizo apurarme. —Gracias por todo, Izzy — me despedí agitando mi mano con fuerza.

Caminé por la pasarela hasta el avión luego de pasarle el ticket a la azafata que había en la entrada. Fue un recorrido frío, que logró que se hiciera un enorme agujero en mi estómago y un dolor suave me oprimió las sienes. Llegué a la puerta del avión y el hombre encargado de los asientos me recibió con una sonrisa, me apuntó mi asiento y caminé hasta el de manera ausente.

Iba a irme lejos, para poder curar heridas.

Porque el emblema del valor tenía que volver a brillar en mi pecho.


End file.
